


Day 6. Precious

by Munnin



Series: Fictober [6]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The Induparan Crown Worlds have little to offer the Confederacy of Independent Systems in terms of primary resources. But what they do have is the intelligence of their people, and a deep belief in the value of life.





	Day 6. Precious

The Induparan Crown Worlds had begun on Indupar – the single planet of a star in the mid rim. The world had been colonised by humans early in the expansion. Comfortable, bountiful and perfectly suited for settlement.

Not content with their solitary world, the monarchy of Indupar had reached out to take the neighbouring star system. Ec Pand’s three massive gas giants each boasted a dozen moons suitable for settlement. 

But that was all so long ago. 

The Induparan Crown Worlds were small but proud and prosperous. The once expansionistic monarchy the systems were named for were now little more than an honorific. The royal family acting more as beloved figureheads than actual government, and they had little interest in the machinations of galactic politics.

So, it was left to the Senatorial Council to make a place for the Induparans in the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

None of the planets or moons of the Crown Worlds boasted much in the way of exports. There were enough raw materials, minerals and ores to make the worlds self-sufficient but nothing overly rare or precious. One of Ec Pand’s gas giants was skim-harvested for the isotope coaxium that fuelled most hyperdrives – enough to allow the Crown Worlds a degree of independence but not so much that it made it worth exporting. 

What the Induparan Crown Worlds put their resources into, what they most valued and exported, were minds. With little reason to look outward to the galaxy for their needs, the Induparans had looked inwards.

The Crown Worlds’ education system was among the best regarded in the galaxy, specialising in the fields of programming and system designs. Most high-level droids in the galaxy owned the finer points of their interfaces to an Induparan programmer. 

So, when the question was raised of what the Crown Worlds could contribute to the Separatist movement, Senator Savric Ishsha was quick to formulate an answer. 

“My lord,” Savric bowed deeply and formally as he was ushered into Count Dooku’s office on Raxus. Being born and raised on Indupar, he had instinctive respect for nobility. 

“Senator Ishsha, is it not? Of Indupar.” 

Savric swept a bow again, “Of the Induparan Crown Worlds yes, my lord.”

“I understand your worlds joined the Confederacy after a Republic bombing of your capital city?” Dooku steepled his long fingers, studying Savric from behind his desk. “A bombing you yourself were injured in.” He made no move to stand, or to offer the young man a seat, even as Savric leant heavily on his cane.

“Indeed, my lord.” It had never been proven that Republic forces were behind the bombing but Savric made no attempted to correct that point.

“Have you come to beg for medical aid for your world?” Dooku asked wryly. “Surely the Induparan Crown Worlds have sufficient bacta stores to recover from such an attack? Or was the severity of your injuries understated?” 

Sav was aware the Count was testing him, needling for a reaction. “I have not come for aid, sir. Nor do I use this cane to occasion your pity. My worlds are self-sufficient and strong. We value life, and are not wasteful for the sake of vanity.” He lifted his chin with unfeigned pride. “I have had what treatment was necessary, the minor indignity of a limp is a small price to pay.”

He could see by the Count’s small nod, he had passed the test.

“Then may I ask why the honourable Senator for the Induparan Crown Worlds has requested an audience?” That slightly needling tone was still there but this time Sav could sense amusement behind it. “I do have a war to fight.” 

Sav bowed again, “It is to that end I have come here today – to offer our assistance in the war.”

This earned him a raised eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware the Crown Worlds had a standing army. Or any fleet of note.”

“We do not.” Sav answered honestly. “Induparans of the Crown Worlds value life and the intellectual potential of all sentient beings. Before the Luna Festival Bombing, our worlds had known peace for many generations.” He shifted his stance to ease the ache in his thigh but didn’t move to sit. He had not been invited to do so.

Instead he went on. “We respect the Confederacy’s methods – the valuing of life. The Republic created an army of clone troopers to fight their battles. The use of living, thinking beings in this way is _repugnant_!” Sav paused to gather himself, aware he’d spat the last word with more venom than he’d intended. 

“All sentient life is precious. Which is why we respect the Confederacy use of droids. Preserving the lives of sentient beings who might otherwise have been forced to take up arms to protect their freedom and independence. But I am sorry to say that the droid armies of the Confederacy are sorely outmatched and at a distinct disadvantage.”

“And what, pray tell, brings you to that conclusion?” There was a faintly ominous rumble in the Count’s voice. 

“Statistics, my lord.” Sav lowered his eyes in an apologetic gesture. “Myself and my aids have been studying the battles fought between the Republic and Confederacy, both in space and on land. It would seem to me the greatest weakness of the Confederate army and navy is not in its leadership, as it is with the Republic, but in the reliance on a central command and in the limited tactical reasoning of the battle droids.”

Dooku studied Savric for a long moment, the older man’s dark eyes seeming to bore through him. 

Sav held his ground. He had the evidence, and more than that, he had a solution.

After what seemed like an age, the Count intoned. “Go on.”

“I believe, sir, the Confederacy’s strength in battle would be considerably improved by the addition of a new rank of battle droid. One programmed with greater tactical capabilities and independent decision making. A droid that could assess, analyse and act. Within the aims and ethical mandate of the Confederacy but without the delay of referring back to a sentient commander. A droid that could lead other droids on the ground and in real time.”

“And where would we get such a droid?” Dooku’s voice hadn’t lightened but he was listening.

“Production and manufacturing are outside our area of expertise, sir, but we’ve already begun modelling the necessary programming. If you were to authorise it, we could have a functional prototype code within the month.” Savric lifted his chin again, waiting for his words, and his worlds’ worth to be weighed. 

Dooku studied Savric Ishsha for another long moment, letting silence fill up the room. He took in the young man’s conservatively neat appearance, the confident lines of his features. Ishsha was bright, yes. And ambitious too, with much to prove to himself if no-one else. 

So earnest. So utterly naive. And so very easy to manipulate. 

Dooku stood, rounding his desk to face the young man. The Count allowed his expression to soften, resting one hand on Ishsha’s shoulder. “You are a credit to your system, Senator Ishsha. And I hope, together, we can bring this war to a swift end and prevent unnecessary bloodshed. You and I have much to discuss.” 

Savric Ishsha had never been so proud in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Josh! You rock my world.


End file.
